thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante (OUA)
'''Dante '''is a survivor encountered in Once Upon an Apocalypse. He is sneaky, able to approach enemies quietly. He finds Tyler and saves him from William's attacking group. Pre-Apocalypse It is unknown where he was before the apocalypse. He was in 'Bad business when the apocalypse began.' Post-Apocalypse Season 2 Run Away Tyler gets cornered by an infected when Dante appears and kills it, saving him. Tyler, grateful, thanks him before following him into the woods. That night, him and Tyler are in a cave and attempt to start a fire. Dante explains how he was in bad business before and tries talking to Tyler, to no prevail. They decide to just go to sleep. The next day, they attack Drake, Jenna and Karen before fleeing. Trust Tyler and Dante are still walking, Dante trying to make small talk with Tyler, but he doesn't speak back. When asked what's wrong, he shoots Dante down again. He says that they've been on the road for almost an entire week and if they want to really survive then they have to be honest with eachother. Tyler gets annoyed and says that just because they're together doesn't mean they have to tell eachother everything. Dante then shouts at Tyler saying that the more they keep to themselves the more distracted they will be and then they could be easily killed. Tyler then storms off. That night, Dante saves Tyler from an infected and takes him to some nearby brush. Later, Dante is healing Tyler when Tyler confesses the problems he had before the apocalypse, revealing he was bullied for being gay. Dante then kisses him and takes off his shirt. He then stops them and says they shouldn't go this fast. The next morning, he is talking to Jenna about Drake when some of his men appear. He yells for Tyler to run, leaving his status unknown. Fight for the Beach III He is seen when Maggie and Jenna are attacked. He shoots the attackers and greets them, Maggie calling him a 'Jackass.' Jenna and Maggie follow Dante to his small camp where Lilith, a woman from Cole's group, is sitting. She asks where they're going and Dante says they have a group to save. He then asks Jenna if Tyler's anywhere to be seen, to which she says she hasn't seen him. He has a look of sadness on his face but tells them they have to go. Later, they get into the school and try saving the others but are taken as well. When Paul takes down Drake, Dante watches in horror before running with them to the woods. When they find the cabin, He decides to talk to Lily and she talks about Tyler, making him realize she's his mother. He tells her he met him a few days before and she runs in to tell the others he could be alive. Dante then sees a figure in the woods and runs to him, seeing it's Tyler. Aftermath Dante kisses Tyler, hugging him when the others come out. Tyler and Dante sit on the floor in the cabin when Jenna approaches and tells Tyler to tell his family. Dante agrees. As they all are ready to go, they walk through the woods to find the community known as Cromberrie. Dante slips his hand into Tyler's and they smile at each other before walking along. Season 3 TBA Trivia *TBA Category:Once Upon an Apocalypse Category:Main Characters Category:LGBT Characters